


The One Where Peter is Related to Tony and Steve

by marvel_cinematic_universe_fan



Series: You're my whaaa? [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aunt May is confusion, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Confused Peter Parker, F/M, Gen, I added a background Wanda Vision relationship cause I like the show, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Natasha Romanov knowing her shit, Peter Parker is Steve Roger's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Sam and Rhodey trying to support their bros through this difficult time, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, This is where the two teams decide to be friendly so they are now open to have a relationship, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, but also independent Peter Parker, it will be explained, takes place after Homecoming but before Infinity War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_cinematic_universe_fan/pseuds/marvel_cinematic_universe_fan
Summary: Steve Rogers and the fellow rogue Avengers take down an operating Hydra base.  Said Hydra base was conducting illegal human experimentation.  When Natasha uncovers a file, she learns something that will change Tony and Steve's lives forever.  Steve ends up calling Tony, he brings the other Avengers with him, and shit goes down.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: You're my whaaa? [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921378
Comments: 38
Kudos: 85





	1. Natasha Makes a Huge Revelation

Once inside the Hydra base, located in an isolated part of Ukraine, Steve Roger's mind acted on autopilot as he kicked and punched his way through the sterile white halls, dodging the stray bullet some security guards managed to fire. 

The people attacking him were either lowly trained security guards or just scientists seeing no way out, so Steve fought through the east wing of the base in almost record time.

It had been about 6 months since the disastrous fight in Siberia, where Steve had dropped the weapon he had come to rely on. Fighting without the iconic Shield hadn't been as easy, but with Natasha's training, Steve did a pretty stand up job without it. Of course it didn't hurt that there was a cohesive team to back him up.

While Bucky had stayed in Wakanda, with hopes of fixing his mind, and Scott and Clint had both decided to turn themselves in, wanting to see their families, Steve, Natasha, Sam, and Wanda, tired of not doing anything in the Wakandan palace, took it upon themselves to fight international terrorists that the UN didn't permit the legal Avengers to fight under the accords.

Not that the legal Avengers were active, as far as Steve knew from what his team watched TV when at one of Nat's many safe houses. Tony, like after the Ultron incident, was all but retired from Iron Man unless an emergency popped up. 

He instead focused most of his energy on trying to repeal the accords, helping Scott and Clint gain house arrests instead of time in prison. 

While Steve disagreed with Tony before, he felt guilty about the whole Bucky situation and harbored no ill feelings to the man who was just trying to do what he thought was right. He hoped that someday Tony and him would regain the friendship that they had before the airport fight.

King T'Challa, another person Steve felt immense gratitude towards, was busy ruling over Wakanda in the wake of his father's death. Vision was, well Steve didn't rightly know what Vision was doing after what the TV dubbed the civil war happened. He assumed the android, who was by far the most intelligent person Steve had ever met, was in the now almost empty Avenger's compound. 

Colonel Rhodes, or Rhodey as Tony called the distinguished colonel, surprisingly kept in touch with Sam. Much to Steve's delight and a little embarrassment, the two seemed better at staying friends than Tony and him did. 

The one person on Tony's team who seemed to be busier than ever was Queens, or who Steve learned from Natasha was called Spider-Man. Despite the weird name, Steve respected the kid and his obvious desire to do good in the world. 

Ever since Spider-Man fought some villain called the vulture, who was dead set on stealing the Avenger’s old tech, the American news that Sam liked to play on his device wouldn't keep quiet about the super hero's antics. 

Some were negative towards the kid, but from what Steve gathered, he focused on stopping common muggings, incidents that fell under the Avenger's radar. Steve thought that was a great idea, for even though Spider-Man packed a strong punch, probably even stronger than Steve assuming the kid was holding back, he, like most army recruits in their early 20's, lacked proper experience.

Either way, with all of the bad Steve had experienced in this alien decade, he was glad there were people out there who were trying to bring some good into the world, or at least prevent some of the bad.

Sam's voice pulled Steve out of his thoughts, "You cleared the East Wing Cap?" 

"Almost Sam," A guy in a lab coat charged towards Steve. He kicked the scientist just hard enough to knock him out, "Now it's cleared."

"Great, well I've just disabled all of the self destruct bombs attached to this place with red wing," Sam's voice became clearer as he flew towards the building Steve had just cleared.

"Nat, have you and Wanda taken out all hostiles in the West wing?" Steve asked through the comms.

"Sort of in a situation right now," Natasha grunted as if she was carrying something heavy, "A little help here Wanda?" Steve heard the distinctive sound of Wanda's magic as Nat said, "Thanks!"

Wanda connected her comms, "I think there are children here, I can feel their presence," She sounded a little spooked so Steve clenched his jaw and said, "Let's all meet up in the West Wing."

"Copy that Cap!" Sam said before silence reigned on the comms. 

Steve hastened towards the stairs leading down to the basements, enabling him to travel to the west wing building. Sometimes he reconsidered allowing Wanda to go on these missions. She was still relatively young and wasn't entirely confident in her powers yet, especially since Lagos. 

Nevertheless, she had wanted to join the team and Nat had told Cap that practicing her powers in isolated Hydra bases, the kind they were taking down now that the government breathing down their necks, was the perfect opportunity for her.

Steve noticed Wanda looked a little depressed from time to time. Every time Vision was mentioned within the group, she would look down, obscuring her expression. Steve sometimes thought that it was a mistake for him to ask Clint to break her out of the compound. 

Wanda seemed to have a comradery with Nat, but Steve knew that she longed to spend some time with the android who had spent so much time watching old sitcoms with her when she was grieving her brother.

With that thought in mind, Steve walked up the stairs towards the floor where he could hear Wanda, Nat, and Sam's muffled conversation from his super hearing. When he opened the door, three heads turned to him. Natasha spoke up, "Steve, I don't think it's a great idea to retrieve the kids."

Wanda continued, "I don't know where they are, but I know that they are somewhere in this building, and that there are a lot of them."

Steve nodded his head, "Nat, do you still have that protected phone on you?" Nat nodded her head, "Make an anonymous call to the Ukrainian authorities. Make sure they know that there are people in here."

Nat pulled out the phone hidden in her black widow suit and started speaking Ukrainian. Steve turned to Wanda and Sam, "Good job today, both of you. We'll head to the quinjet after Nat makes the call."

"What safe house are we going to next?" Sam suddenly let out a smile, "Are we going to that one in Florida again, next to the resort. Cause it's been cold lately."

"Well it depends on what Hydra base or organization this place built their research off of."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later found the group flying over Italy. The quinjet was cloaked using Stark technology and self driving, so none of the four Avengers had their hands full. Sam was playing an online poker game, which he was losing, causing him to mumble curses under his breath which Steve pretended not to hear. 

Steve was reading Harry Potter, a modern book that everyone raved about, telling him it was must read. He couldn't really relate to any of the teenage antics, but the book was alright.

Wanda sat on the comfy chair, blaring modern family throughout the quinjet. So far she was on season 5, which wasn't as enjoyable as season 4 because Vision wasn't there to ask her questions and make statements that seemed too human for an android to make. Still, Wanda continued watching in hopes of rekindling the feeling she felt when first viewing the show with the only alive person who understood her.

Natasha, the only person accomplishing something while in the air, was scrolling through all of the photocopies she had made of the files gathered in the base. From years of experience, Natasha knew that most human experimentation rings were based off of another human experimentation ring's research. That's why she found it important to look through all of these files, the rogue Avengers might find another base to take down.

Unfortunately, or actually fortunately, most of the data was from Hydra bases Steve, Sam, Wanda, and her had already taken down and blown up. Still she scrolled through it, not even batting an eyelash at data and details that would make most people feel sick to their stomach. 

Having seen and lived through these experiments from a very young age, they didn't have any effect on her, except to make her more determined to beat up the sickos who could live with themselves after committing these horrible atrocities.

She reached a file towards the end of all of the data she had collected from the Ukrainian base. So far, Natasha hadn't found any information on a possible new mission the rogue Avengers and her could complete, so she hoped that this file would at least be interesting. Her wish was granted when she zoomed in on her stark pad screen, credited with blowing up the base, was her sister, Maria Romanov.

Back in 2014, when surveying all of the Hydra files she had dumped on the internet, Natasha had found out the unsurprising fact that she had a sister. Nat knew little about her past, besides the red room of course, so she was happy that she had a living relative out there. Her happiness quickly diminished when it became apparent that her sister and husband, a fellow shield agent, had been murdered by the fist of Hydra.

She hadn't known how to properly grieve someone she never met, so Natasha ended up going to Maria's safe house, which she had found by hacking her old computer. She collected all of Maria's covers, fake identities, and placed them in her own safe house. 

After that, life picked up for Natasha, so she didn't have time to dwell on her sister's death. The former assassin turned Avenger never really focused her thoughts on the sister she had never known she had for so long unless she came upon her name on a file, like she did now.

Instead of simply skimming the file for new information, Natasha looked at it in detail. Ends up the base that her sister blew up focused on breeding the perfect human soldier. They focused on making test tube babies through mixing different human DNA together, Ensuring the baby grew up to be as strong and smart as possible in order to replace the Winter Soldier some day.

Natasha almost broke out of the focused expression facade she put on when she realized what, or whose DNA the Hydra scientists were using to breed the babies. If Natasha hadn't been trained to hide her emotions from a young age, she would have glanced at Steve, who was reading Harry Potter and smiling like an idiot, with a horrified and sympathetic expression.

Instead she kept herself neutral. Steve definitely didn't need to know about this, especially with all of the tragedies he had to deal with ever since he got out of the ice. Natasha was even more shocked when she read whose DNA the scientists mixed with Steve's. She almost had to hold in a laugh. Natasha had always thought that Steve and Tony bickered like an old married couple, but this was just... She didn't have words.

Because of her morbid curiosity, Natasha surveyed the details on all of the babies the scientist's had attempted to make mixing her two friend's DNA. From what she read, she learned that only one baby survived, called number 16. 

Despite what most people thought, Natasha wasn't a robot and she loved kids, so her heart dropped when she saw the cute little kid on the front page of his sub file, with a cute button nose and Tony's intelligent eyes.

Natasha wondered what Tony and Steve's lives would be like if that kid had somehow survived, fallen into shield hands. Would Hydra whisk him back up again? Natasha wondered if, once Steve was discovered, would he raise the kid with Tony? Would Shield even trust Tony, a playboy back in 2001, to raise his own child? Knowing Nick, probably not.

Before she could go full into what if mode, Natasha stopped herself. She didn't like dwelling on the past, preferring to focus on the present or completing a task at hand. Of course, ever since the Avengers broke up, Natasha imagined a future where she had her family back, but unless Steve and Tony stopped being stubborn idiots, that seemed impossible.

'If the kid was still alive, and Steve and Tony had to raise him like two suburban dad,' Natasha laughed at the thought of Tony telling the son he would never have dad jokes and Steve teaching him how to fight off bullies, 'Would that force them to finally kiss and make up?'

That thought was all it took for Natasha's brain to think of a very unlikely possibility. She closed her Stark Pad, files completely forgotten, and rushed to the hidden closet in the quinjet where she stored all of her important things. 

Sam, Steve, and Wanda looked at her curiously as she ran past then went back to what they were doing. Natasha didn't know much about her sister, but she did know that she was a decent person. Natasha knew that any decent person, if they saw a baby in a Hydra base, would make sure they were taken care of. 

She grabbed the box filled with Maria's covers hidden on the left corner on the top shelf. Grabbing them, Natasha ran back to where she was seated prior. "What are you doing?" Sam asked, sauntering over to her.

"Just looking over these files," Natasha answered, she didn't want anyone to know of this theory she had in case it was proven false, "We're probably going to take a break from destroying these bases for a while."

"Sounds good to me," Sam continued past her to the mini fridge in order to grab a neapolitan ice cream sandwich.

Natasha's plan was simple. Look up her sister's covers. If one of her covers had a son who matched Steve and Tony's son's description, brown eyed and born in 2001, Natasha would assume that that boy was her friend's son. She knew that Maria couldn't have a biological child, like everyone in the red room, so this was a fair assumption. 

Natasha also knew that if she found a kid and connected with said kid, she would probably find a cover and try to raise him. Maria and her husband, Richard Parker, stopped working at Shield shortly after they blew up the base, so Natasha's theory was starting to make more and more sense.

She looked through all of her covers, most iterations of the name Mary, Marta, and Margaret followed by a last name similar to Romanov. One of her cover's last names was Rushman, which Natasha found to be ironic. All of these covers though, were ultimately single and had no kids. There were no family members attached to these covers either. 

As Natasha reached the end, finding no kid who could possibly be related to her friend's, Steve walked up to her, "Doing all right Romanoff?"

Natasha sighed, "Yes," She paused for a split second, "You can change the quinjet to go to our safe house in Florida. There aren't any Hydra bases I can find in these files to take down."

Steve nodded, "Can't say I'm not relieved. I think we all need a break." Before he walked away, Steve said, "If you need me I'll be in the cockpit."

Natasha stared at Steve's dorito-like figure as he retreated to the cockpit. She wondered if it would be a good idea to tell him about the son he never had. Considering that that son had died at 9 months old, Natasha figured that the best course of action was not to. 

She would purge the file from her hard drive in the next minute anyway. Not that Steve would ever find it, but Tony might and Natasha knew that he was not in the emotional state to learn what was on that file.

Before Natasha could delete the file, a thought suddenly struck her mind. She hadn't looked through all of Maria's covers. She had only looked through the ones that Maria had before she met Richard. 

Natasha looked up Richard Parker on the database she had created. Sure enough, his spouse was listed as Mary Parker, which Natasha knew was Maria. To her shock, also listed in Richard Parker's bio was his son, Peter Parker, a brown eyed 15 year old born on August 10th 2001. 

Natasha stared at the scrawny kid's freshmen yearbook photo, his hair and eyes from Tony and face shape from Steve, with one question on her mind. How was she going to tell his fathers?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Setting things up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve reacts to the news and talks to Tony.

"Damn," Sam was the first to recover after Nat told Steve possibly the most life changing news of his life, "That's insane.”

The four rogue avengers were seated on the communal table located in the middle of the quinjet. Wanda, with wide unbelieving eyes, covered her mouth with her hand. Sam shook his head in disbelief, not knowing what to make of this news.

Nat had wanted to tell Steve this news in private, but he was adamant on not keeping secrets from the team. She wondered if his new found determination on openness that arose after Tony and his fight in Siberia, would survive after this discussion.

Nat looked over to the Captain, now outlaw. His mouth was agape and his eye widened, obviously not yet processing what Natasha had told him. Finally, his facial expression morphed into the one he wore when his best friend was revealed to be a deadly assassin.

“I have to go,” Steve stood up from the bolted down bar stool, utter confusion still written on his face, and rushed past Natasha, towards the cockpit.

Steve still didn’t know what to think of the news that Nat had shared with him. He had a son, made by his DNA, who Steve didn’t even know had existed. It seemed like Hydra was always messing with his life, first Bucky, now...this.

Steve hadn’t even seen a picture of the boy, his own flesh and blood, just caught his name and age, Peter Parker, a few months into 15. Steve was still a virgin, hadn’t even thought of the possibility of ever having kids.

He settled into the cockpit seat, staring at the expanse of blue spreading out as far as the horizon. The view reminded Steve of his last moments flying the Valkyrie, when what was right and wrong was clearly defined. 

This whole situation, he didn’t know what to make of it. Tony, the guy who Steve had fought just 7 months prior, who used to be one of his best friends, now shared a kid with him. The thought made Steve confused and a little worried. He didn’t know science, so the thought of a human being being made from two men, was just… How?

Steve heard the sound of someone sitting down in the copilot seat. Sam, always the therapist, spoke, “Do you want to talk about it?” 

Steve sighed, “I don’t quite know Sam,” he stared at the calming sea, “I don’t know.”

“Well do you want to meet him?” Sam’s eyebrows scrunched in worry. Steve had had so much shit thrown at him over the years. He worried about how his friend was coping with this news.

“I don’t know,” Steve sighed again, that brooding look appearing on his face, “Would that do any good? He probably doesn’t need me in his life.”

Sam nodded, ready to argue with his friend on how somebody would be lucky to have Captain America in their lives, but deciding not to add more tension to Steve’s mind. “Are you gonna tell Tony?”

Steve leaned forward and put his face in his hands, “He deserves to know Sam, I can’t lie to him again.”

“But you’re worried about what his reaction will be,” Sam finished.

Steve nodded, “We all saw the news, he’s and Pepper are now engaged. I don’t think he needs to learn that he has a 15 year old son he never knew about who is also my son, especially not after Siberia.”

“But Siberia happened because you didn’t think Tony needed to know what happened to his parents,” Sam’s voice wasn’t judgemental, just reasoning, “I think that the man deserves to know that he has a son.”

“Your right,” Steve stood up, “And the boy deserves to know too.” He started walking towards where Wanda and Nat were having a whispered conversation, with Sam trailing behind.

Ever since Siberia, when Tony and him had had a falling out because he kept the fact that Bucky had killed his parents from him, Steve had decided that keeping things close to his chest, in hopes of avoiding a fallout, was something he never wanted to do again. The person would eventually learn what Steve was keeping from them, and once they did, the fallout would be ten times worse.

Knowing that, Steve decided that the best course of action would be to tell everybody involved in this situation every detail. Of course Tony would experience the same confusion/panic/horror he was in right now, and the boy’s, Steve couldn’t even say son since he’d never met him, life would probably change, but it would be better for all of that stuff to happen now than later. 

“Nat,” she turned to look at her friend whose eyes were set with determination, “Do you still have that safe house in Brooklyn?”

“Yeah, it’s ready for use Steve,” a sympathetic smile crossed Natasha’s face. Wanda gave Steve a similar look then turned to Nat, “Are we going to meet with Stark?”

“I’m going to ask Tony to meet us at the safe house, if that’s okay with you Nat. I don’t think he will turn us in and he deserves to know.”

Nat nodded, “That’s the best course of action.” Wanda, with a hopeful look on her face, asked, “Is Vision going to come with Stark?”

“I’ll ask Stark about it,” Steve walked to his closet located on the wall of the commune room, taking out a phone shaped package, “I’m sure he’ll want to bring backup once he knows that Sam, Nat, and you are going to be with me.”

“Are you sure you want to tell Stark this right now?” Sam asked with a worried expression on his face, “It’s been what, 10 minutes since you learned this life altering news. Maybe take a minute to come to terms with what Nat said.”

“Don’t worry Sam, I’ll be fine,” He speed walked to his room on the quinjet, leaving his team in the common area. 

Wanda was hiding a smile, still horrified by yet another experiment the Hydra science team had committed, but happy that there was a chance she might see Vision again.

Nat was pressing the controls on the autopilot system in the quinjet, sending the plane to an abandoned airfield on the outskirts of Brooklyn. Like Wanda, she was also hopeful. 

Peter Parker, or who Natasha knew as Spider-Man, might be the perfect tool to use in order to reunite the Avengers, the team she thought as family and still did. Or Steve might get mad at Tony for sending their 14 year old son to fight him. Either way, this meeting between two separate teams would be entertaining.

Sam hovered outside of Steve’s door, worried about his friend. He knew that Steve was distracting himself from properly reacting to this news by telling Tony and his own son this news. 

As a therapist, Sam knew that Steve had a problem with bottling up his problems. He was never able to properly grieve any of his friends who died from the 40’s, constantly being whisked away to another fight. Sam would decide to let everything out...someday at least. Either way he’d be there for him.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve tensed up as the phone rang, bracing himself for an inevitable awkward conversation. This would be his first time talking to Tony since Siberia. The first time he made contact with Tony since sending that letter and the connected burner phone.

Steve didn’t even know if Tony kept the phone. He didn’t even know if Tony and his relationship was salvageable. Regardless or not if their falling out was too big for them to form another friendship again, Steve had to try to at least tell Tony that they had a son together. He owed the man that much.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, someone picked up the phone, “Well what brings you to calling me after 7 months Cap?” Tony’s voice was joking, but Steve could sense the weight behind it. He assumed his former friend thought that Steve would only call if a world ending threat appeared.

Steve sighed, not knowing what to say. Finally he said, “Listen Tony, there’s no Avenger’s level threat, so you don’t have to worry about that, but Nat and I, we have to tell you something.”

Steve heard a sigh of relief, “Well that’s good,” Tony’s voice was hesitant, “What is so important that you specifically have to tell me?”

“It’s, It’s a long story. There’s a safehouse in Brooklyn the team and I are going to right now. We’ll tell you everything there.”

“Hmmm, that’s funny. Last time I met up with you, Siberia happened. Who’s on this team?”

“Bucky’s not going to be there,” Steve tensed up at the mention of Siberia and Bucky, “We have no intention of fighting you again, but if it makes you feel better, you can bring the other Avengers as backup.”

Tony seemed to be pondering Cap’s suggestion silently, so he continued, “This isn’t something I can tell you over the phone. It involves you, so I think you might want to know what Nat and I have to say.”

“Can’t say that I’m not busy, but if this thing is really that important and involves me then I’ll have to be there right?”

Steve nodded, forgetting for a second that Tony couldn’t see him. Finally he choked out, before he could stop himself, “And Tony, I’m sorry about Siberia-and you parents.”

Tony’s voice seemed to lower as he said, “Me too Cap,” before hanging up the phone.

Steve sighed in relief as he stored the phone back in its box, glad that that mentally exhausting call was over with. A huge weight was lifted from his shoulders. For the first time in 7 months, he had actually talked to Tony, made an effort to reconcile with him instead of mulling over the problem in his head and then fighting in missions to distract from his anxiety over the fight.

Tony and him may never have the same friendship they had as before, but they at least weren’t enemies anymore. Now, knowing that they had unwittingly created a kid together, Steve was sure that taking steps towards repairing their relationship was for everybody's benefit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is super short. I am sorry about that. Just wanted to get Steve's POV out of the way. Also sorry this is sort of incoherent. Next chapter will be about Tony and what he thinks. I also might have Peter come in, depends on how much time I have.

**Author's Note:**

> So I should be writing my long fic, but this idea popped into my head. Sorry for fans of my long fic. Also I got this idea from a ton of other fanfictions that I have read before. Also if I think of something else, this may become a series. I love the idea of platonic Tony and Steve coparenting someone.
> 
> Also I know nothing of science and genetics. I made this all up on the top of my head. At least I didn't make either Steve or Tony pregnant though. I know that that isn't scientifically possible.


End file.
